Funky Kong
Trivia *Without his bandanna and shades, Funky Kong looks identical to DK due to using the same character model, except for the shade of his fur being lighter. *It is speculated that, due to their identical appearance, Funky Kong and Donkey Kong are likely brothers. **Cranky is Donkey Kong's grandfather and speculated to be Funky Kong's grandfather as he takes over the Item Shop/family business in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. *Funky on multiple occasions calls himself a monkey like "Funky the main monkey" or "Funky's the Monkey" hinting that it's his catchphrase or nickname possibly for monkey rhyming with his name. *Diddy Kong is shown mimicking Funky's surfing pose when he riding on the flower pedals in the final scenes of Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze or when he is on Funky's surfboard during an idle animation. *According to the DKC series and the Candy Kong trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Funky Kong has a crush on Candy Kong. *Funky Kong in video games and other media has showcased and achieved many feats. *Funky's Biplane Barrel has a reference to the Royal Air Force via the symbol and circular paint job, implying that Funky represents and was part of the Royal Air Force. *Funky's surfboard in DKC has the brand name Nintendo on it. *Funky's tank top/singlet/wife beater/leotard resembles Donkey Kong Junior's. *In Tropical Freeze, Funky actually uses a skimboard rather than a surfboard. *Donkey Kong's head is shaped like a coconut, while his eyes/eyebrow shape was inspired by Zitz's eyes/eyebrow shape from the Battletoads series, Funky Kong's sunglasses are possibly taken from Rash. *Funky Kong's appearance closely resembles to Thrilla Gorilla, a mascot who debuted in the 1980s to Town & Country Surf Designs, who appeared in two NES games called T & C Surf Designs: Wood & Water Rage & T & C II: Thrilla's Surfari. There was a fan theory that Rare got the inspiration of Funky Kong from Thrilla Gorilla's design, though this was disproven by tweets by Steve and Gregg Mayles since they never saw Thrilla Gorilla before, and they both come from the UK, meaning they didn't know much about the games for the NES that came out in NA.https://twitter.com/WinkySteve/status/1039068739747160064 Gregg says back in 1994 he wanted one of the Kongs to be cool, and for surfing is pretty cool with that Funky was born. In 2018 Funky would probably be some kind of bearded hipster Kong.https://twitter.com/ghoulyboy/status/1039122425785593856?s=21 *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Apes Category:Primates Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong's Adventures Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Gorillas Category:Super Mario Characters Category:1994 Introductions Category:Vinnytovar Category:Memes